Unfortunate Timings
by Jojo1981
Summary: Okay, so this is an idea that struck me one day, and I just had to write about it. what if Cammie's dad came back, but at a very unfortunate time? A series of one-shots, mostly for fun :


_I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to Kill You, Chapter 3: The McHenrys are here:_

"Then why did you keep us sitting" – Mrs. McHenry cocked her head towards the iron gates – "out of there for over an hour?"

"I'm afraid that's standard protocol for people who come without appoint…" Bex stopped cold, because the mentioned iron gates opened.

"So _he_ had an appointment?" Mrs. McHenry asked sarcastically as a man with Mr. Solomon's looks, just different. A man that I recognized, just older. A man that I called…

"Dad?" I asked, my voice a gasp-slash-whisper. Bex turned to me, then to him, then back to me. She smiled across he whole face, but I didn't see her brilliant smile or the McHenry's disapproving expressions as I ran. I ran down the driveway and jumped in his arms. He twirled me around.

"Cammie," he smiled. "You grew." I just hugged him even tighter. "And you're stronger," he laughed, and I loosened my grip a little. Bex laugh-screamed, knowing the whole story. Okay, we had totally blown our cover, but that was sort of okay. At least I hoped that my mother would say that. "Let me guess," he smiled, "Rebecca Baxter? Yeah, I thought so," he laughed and hugged me again. Then he turned to the McHenrys. "I am so sorry to interrupt, Senator, Mrs. McHenry. I have been travelling for a while. I hope you are considering the Gallagher Academy." He was so good at this. It was a difference, seeing his skills now that I was learning then myself. _He's good_, I thought. _Extremely good_. And I knew that it had to be true. He had been MIA for too long for it to be just a bit of a detainment. I smiled up at him. He rubbed my back.

I heard mom's voice. She was coming to clear up the commotion. "Senator," she started. Dad looked up at her voice. She saw him. Bex and I smiled. Mom's happiness wasn't excitement and surprise as mine. And dad's happiness wasn't the glee of seeing me. This was them falling in love all over again. They smiled at each other, and there was nothing more to it. No hugging, no kissing. They just smiled, and then he gently pulled her into a hug. It was that simple. And I was completely happy. There was nothing better than this. This was all my Christmas and birthday wishes. It was everything that I wanted. "I missed you," she whispered.

Mrs. McHenry cleared her throat. I turned around, annoyed. Couldn't they see the surprise and the… all the feelings? Were they that blind? "I believe we're here for a tour of the school," she said.

The Senator stepped slightly in front of her, "We are so glad to see you happily reuniting, buy I'm afraid that our time here is… limited," he said. Macey just rolled her eyes.

We took them inside, and mom started the abridged story of the Gallagher Academy when Mr. Solomon walked in – and _boy_ did her look mad. This wasn't just joking mad, or even you-better-be-better-or-you-die mad, this was _seriously_ mad. "Rachel, the…" he stopped cold when he saw the McHenrys. Dad had left for a moment, going to unpack. "Senator, Ms. McHenry, Macey. What a pleasure to meet you. I am truly sorry to barge in, but I honestly need to borrow the headmistress for just a moment, but I am sure that Cameron and Rebecca will be very glad to show you around the school," he said, and we dutifully stood up. Macey pushed herself up, her parents copied her after a short hesitation, and I wondered what was so important to Mr. Solomon. Just as we were exiting, dad came back in. The McHenrys smiled, I gleamed, I was _so_ happy to see him again, Bex smiled, sharing my happiness, mom just kept looking at him as if this was a dream, and Mr. Solomon froze. He literally froze. He didn't move a muscle, just string at him. His stare was happy, in a way, but it was surprised and there was something else there too – but I had no idea what it was. I didn't know if it was anger, or simple surprise because he hadn't seen his friend in so long. "Matt?" he finally managed to ask.

"Hey Joe, I see you've become a _teacher_," dad said half-joking, half-serious.

"Somebody's got to teach your daughter," Mr. Solomon laughed, and they hugged, but I could still feel that there was some tension. I hoped they'd get over it.

The McHenrys smiled awkwardly, and Bex and I led them out of the room.


End file.
